Fallen 'A'ngel
by blackfeatherangel
Summary: Angel Chi, a sweet girl with brains and charm, is more than she appears. Below her delicate surface is an expert assassin. Bored with her life as a class A3 student, she is excited to hear of a mystery job, her first official one should she accept it. One problem, it takes place in class E3. She continues on, and what she finds may be the answer to her craving for excitement.


Nagisa sighs as he looks around, wondering if today is really going to be so calm and relaxed. It's Sunday afternoon, and he's out with a few of his fellow E3 students, including Karma, Sugino, and Kaede. Things have been surprisingly quiet during the last week, even with the strange brother thing and the crazy baseball game. Things have actually been too quiet with everything that had just happened.

"Wow, you are just so cool!"

"Would you go out with me Angel?" Nagisa looks at a group of students walking together. At the front of the group is a tall blonde girl. She has smooth, pale skin, wave filled hair that reaches just below her waist, and a stylish outfit. She looks like she could be a model.

"Who is that? I recognize everyone around her, they're at our school." Sugino says. Their group stops walking to watch the other group as they reach a corner and wait for the walk light.

"I don't know." Nagisa says.

"Her name is Angel Chi." Karma says. "She's in class A3."

"Really? She's one of them." Kaede frowns. "She and her big breasts are probably as jerky as everyone else."

"Really? You're stuck on that?" Nagisa sighs.

"I know that name." Sugino says. "She's supposed to be super sweet and super smart. She's like Karma in that she's a genius, but she never seems to try hard in school, so she never takes the top spot in anything. She's usually second or third in everything though."

"I wonder if she's really as sweet as everyone says." Karma smirks. "Hey, wait here. I'm gonna do a little experiment! We'll see her true nature!" He walks over to the group.

"It's as black as death itself! I know it!" Kaede shouts.

"Kaede..." Nagisa shakes his head, then he watches Karma. "She probably isn't any different though. I've never heard of anyone really being nice to any E class students."

"Hey, you're that Angel from class A3 right?" Karma says as he approaches the group. Everyone but Angel glares at him.

"What are you doing you E class idiot?"

"Yeah! Don't approach Angel like that! You've got no right to even look in her direction!" Karma ignores them.

"Are you busy? I was gonna go see a movie, we could go together." He says, making Angel blush slightly.

"How dare you talk so casually with her!" One guy swings at Karma, he allows him to make contact and hits the ground. The group surrounds him.

"We'll teach you your place!"

"Yeah, we'll..."

"Stop it, now." They stop and look at Angel. She's glaring at the group. "Who said you can treat someone so badly? Don't you understand your place?"

"Yeah! You can't disrespect Angel..." One girl starts.

"I was talking to you five." Angel growls. "Away from him, now!" They all practically jump back a few feet. Karma looks at Angel in shock. She has such command, an authority he wouldn't have expected from the fragile looking girl. She walks over to him and holds her hand out, smiling. "I'm so sorry about what they did and tried to do. Please, forgive them." He ignores her hand, standing on his own.

"Why should I? They hit me, I should throw a fit about it."

"Please don't. They're just idiots, like most of the students at our school." Everyone is surprised by this comment from the smiling girl.

"A-Angel!"

"Why would you say that?!"

"I'm sorry they're too foolish to understand how to treat people. Please don't cause them any grief." Angel pulls out a wallet and grabs some money.

"Are you going to bribe me?"

"No, I was thinking you should put something cold on your cheek where you were punched. I'm too busy to accompany you to a movie, actually I'm running late so I can't even accompany you to make sure you get your cheek taken care of properly, so please us this money to buy something for that, since you and your friends look like you aren't ready to go home yet." She looks at the group, then back at Karma. "I like using steaks because then I get to eat it afterwards." She winks, then turns and walks away, the walk signal coming on with perfect timing. "Perhaps we can see a movie another time." She says as she crosses the street. Her followers run after her, question her actions.

"That was a surprise." Karma jumps and spins around to see Korosensei. "She was actually quite kind to you. I don't think we've met anyone like that before."

"What are you doing here?" Nagisa asks as he and the others walk over to Korosensei and Karma.

"I was just out buying sweets when I saw what happened. She's certainly interesting."

"That was the Red Angel, wasn't it?" Irena walks over.

"Bitch-Sensei, what are you doing here?" Sugino asks.

"Enough with that name!" She sighs. "And I was out buying some new clothes."

"What did you mean by Red Angel?" Nagisa asks.

"That girl is actually starting to become quite famous in the highest back channels of the world. Her name is Angel Chi, the only child of the Mafia giant Ro Chi. Her mother passed away when she was a child, but she was a business tycoon from England."

"Really?" The kids are surprised.

"Yeah. Rumor has it that whenever her father needs someone killed she does the killing herself. There's no confirmation on her being an assassin or anything like that, in fact she's never come across as violent or aggressive at all. Then again thats exactly what she would want. She is known to do business in her fathers place, as her mother taught her well when she was still alive, so it isn't strange for her to be seen with clients. That's how she probably gets away with meeting with her targets."

"After hearing this I remembered a story." Sugino says. "I've heard that even though Ro Chi's enemies have been disappearing, and those that double cross him have been murdered, there has never been a connection back to Ro Chi or anyone in his business. In fact there is usually someone else who is named the murderer and they're hauled off to jail."

"So if she is killing people she really is a pro."

"Yeah."

"I wonder though, if she's really capable of something like that..."

* * *

Angel, dressed in a light green knee-length dress and black heels, looks at herself in a mirror in her room. A knock comes at her door.

"Come in." The door opens and a maid walks in.

"Miss, the driver arrived. Here is the hat." The maid walks over holding a hat with a piece of paper. Angel smiles and, with white gloves, reaches over and takes the hat.

"Perfect. Tell him I'll be down in a minute." The maid bows and walks out. Angel smiles and places a clothe liner in the hat, then puts her hair up in a bun. She then puts the hat on, it's a large green sunhat with a few peacock feathers on the right side. She grabs a purse and walks out, heading out into a hallway, then down some stairs. She finds herself in a foyer with marble floors.

"Hello Miss." A chauffeur says as he bows. "I will be your driver today."

"Wonderful. I take it everything is in place." He pulls out an envelope and hands it to Angel.

"Of course." She puts the envelope in her purse, then follows the man out to a black car. He opens the door and she gets in, then they drive off. When they stop they are at a small mansion. Angel's door is opened for her. "My lady." The man holds out his hand. Angel takes it and steps out of the car.

"Please return in five minutes. Wait outside the gate. I'll be out soon after that."

"Of course." He bows and walks back to the drivers seat. As Angel begins her walk to the house the front door opens. A maid smiles at Angel.

"Why hello miss! What a lovely outfit you have."

"Thank you." Angel quietly says as she walks in the door. "Is Vilo here?"

"Yes. He has dinner prepared upstairs and asked for me to bring you there. If you wouldn't mind would you follow me?"

"Of course. Please, lead the way." Angel says, again with a quiet, timid voice. She is lead upstairs and down a hallway. They stop at a door mid-way down the hallway. The maid knocks.

"Sir, your guest is here."

"Come in!" The door is opened and Angel walks in. There is a man, looking to be in his 30's, standing as he drinks a glass of wine. He smiles at Angel. "I would compliment you on your beauty, but I can't see that wonderful face of yours behind that hat."

"My apologies." Angel tilts the hat up, revealing a smiling face.

"That's the same hat that Bianca is wearing this month, is it not?" He asks.

"Yes. I liked it so much I thought I'd see if I could pull something like this off."

"Please, take a seat. Dinner is prepared as you can see." He walks over to a chair on the end of a small table. Angel walks over and is seated, and he pushes her chair in. The table has a bottle of wine, a filled glass on Angel's side, silverware, and something under a lid.

"What an assortment for a simple matter of payment." Angel says.

"Yes, well, the beauty of the Chi family shouldn't be treated so lightly. If you grace me with your presence then this is the least I can do." He takes his seat, then snaps his fingers. A butler walks in and Angel lowers her face a little, hiding it under the lip of her hat. The butler removes the lids, revealing a plate full of food.

"We have quail roasted with the finest of seasonings and wild-rice."

"That's enough. Please return to your other duties." Vilo says.

"Of course." The butler bows, then walks out. Angel smiles at Vilo, allowing her face to be seen again.

"This looks quite divine."

"It's only a simple thing. I'm sorry I haven't prepared anything better for someone as wonderful as you."

"Please, this is plenty."

"Itadakimasu." Vilo says.

"Itadakimasu." Angel echos, then picks up her fork and knife, cutting at the quail in a delicate fashion, while Vilo is a bit more aggressive. They start eating, making light conversation as they enjoy their meal, talking mostly about the stock market and Angel's schooling. After a short while Angel puts down her fork and knife and picks up her purse she had placed on the floor.

"Sir, I know that you want to continue in these pleasantries, but I do need to give you your payment." She pulls out an envelope.

"Yes, here." He reaches over, but it slips out of Angel's hand.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's no problem. Don't worry." He stands and walks around the table.

"Tell me," Angel starts with a smile. "Do your servants know who I am?"

"No, of course not. They would blab about such a thing. This is under the table after all." The man smiles and bends down to pick up the envelope. As he bends down Angel smirks and pulls out a wire with a loop. She quickly moves it so that as Vilo bends down his head goes through the loop. She tightens it. "AHCK!" Angel yanks on the wire and kicks the man in the back, pushing him away from the wire, tightening it even more.

"Vilo, you thought you could jip my father with corner cut work?" Angel asks with her usual sweet voice, making the scene all the more frightening. "I bet you thought you could take the money and hire guards before my father realized. We check our orders carefully though, and don't appreciate something made so poorly. You've tried this before and were warned, so this time you won't be forgiven."

"S-stop." He chokes out. "I'll..."

"Too late. Please die peacefully. After all, I'll need to return these clothes to their original owner before I'm discovered." She yanks again, and the man falls down to the ground. She sees the blood starting to pool after a few moment and loosens the wire. She stands and walks over to his head. Angel removes the wire from his neck, then begins her work. She pulls a bag out of her purse and puts the wire in it, then puts it back in. She grabs an envelope and pulls out several red hairs and carefully places them as if someone had been sitting in the seat she had been in. She then pulls a vial out of the envelope and a cotton swab she takes a quick are drink from the glass of wine, then grabs out of her bag a fake pair of lips. She takes the swab and uses it to places some of the liquid in the vial onto the fake lips, then grabs lipstick and puts it atop the lips. She then uses the swab and places more of the lipstick atop the lips, just a little though. She presses the lips against the glass of wine to appear as if someone had taken a drink, then uses the cotton swab, soaked in the liquid, and the lips on the fork. "Vilo, you constructed a new building for my father's business, but you've made it so poorly that we'll have to rebuild it. You were supposed to make it with special upgrades as well that aren't recorded, and we'll pay you under the table for all those upgrades, and then some of course. However you betrayed us. Don't worry though, you won't be punished alone. Bianca has bashed my father and insulted my family, so we'll go ahead and bring her down for this. As well a few higher ups in the government have been sued by her for false claims. This will eliminate two irritants." She packs her things up, then quickly leaves. When she gets outside the gate the car pulls up for her. She gets in, then they drive away.

"I take it things went well." The driver says.

"Yes." She takes the envelope and wire in a bag and shoves them under a trick cushion. She then takes off the hat and pulls out the liner, placing it in her purse. She takes off the dress she's wearing, revealing a white tank top and tan shorts. She takes off the heels and pulls out some flip flops, placing them on her feet.

"I'll return those to the madam at once. She should just be getting out of her bath when I arrive back at her home."

"Good. I will trust in your abilities. Father has been very happy with your work."

"Thank you. That means quite a deal to me."

"Your compensation is waiting. Please send your wife on vacation to take possession of it." Angel neatly folds the clothes she had been borrowing. When they arrive at her little mansion she gets out with her purse and smiles as she waves to the driver. "Thank you for taking such good care of me on our little excursion." He nods and drives off, not bothering to get out of the car as he hurries back to his master. Angel walks into her home and the butler greets her and takes her purse.

"Hello young mistress. How were your english studies?" He asks. "I understand Mrs. Vivema had to leave early because she was ill."

"Yes, it was quite tragic. She nearly fainted, the poor thing. She could bear to let me down." Angel says as she walks upstairs and heads down the hall opposite from her room. At the end she knocks on the door.

"Come in." She opens the door to find a man with black hair behind a desk, looking over some papers. "Done already?"

"Yes. It went well, and William is taking care of my purse." She finally takes her hair out of a bun, placing the hair tie around her wrist. "Father, I had a question."

"What is it?" He continues reading his papers.

"I heard you on the phone yesterday. There was a request for me, wasn't there? As an assassin?"

"Yes, but it isn't something I wanted for you."

"Why?" She walks over and sits on the edge of his desk. He sighs and looks up at her.

"You would have to do something I don't want you to deal with. It isn't good for your reputation."

"And that would be...?" She smiles. "Come on daddy, won't you tell me?" He sighs.

"You would have to transfer to class E3."

"E3?" She frowns. "What is happening there? Well..." She stops. "I suppose they have been acting quite strange lately..." She smiles. "If I could minimize the damage, would you approve of the job?"

"What? Why would you want to go to such a low class?"

"It sounds fun. Besides, I'm bored with my class. I only have one person I could really compete with in my studies, and I don't want to. He's quite annoying, and he makes things more troublesome for me. E3 has someone who might be worth competing against. Even if I'm wrong then it'll still be more fun, especially if I'm on a job."

"You haven't been revealed as an official assassin."

"Father, please." She hops off the desk and smiles at him before starting to walk out. "I will take care of things, so call them and say okay. Tomorrow I'll be making my way to a new class, hopefully one that can keep me entertained..."


End file.
